


You Got Me

by Carebeark5



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carebeark5/pseuds/Carebeark5
Summary: Mariah and Tessa's first Valentines together.





	You Got Me

It was Valentines Day in Genoa City and love was in the air. Crimson Lights was decked out in reds, whites, and pinks. Hearts and Cherubs hung from every doorway and couples were holding hands or staring dreamily into each other's eyes. Mariah looked around and smiled she had always been one of those people who despised Valentines Day. She just wasn't one of those lovey-dovey, lovestruck, sappy people. She hated those people. But there was something to be said for having a significant other to spend the day with. Tessa had changed all that for her and she finally wanted all those things that she used to hate. But she definitely wouldn't admit that to anyone because that would ruin her reputation.

Picking up her coffee she headed for their table outside on the patio to wait for her girlfriend before heading in to work. "Hey," Tessa said leaning over to press a kiss to her cheek.

"Hey yourself." 

Mariah handed Tessa her coffee as she looked around, "Wow it looks like Cupid threw up in here." 

"I thought you loved Valentine's Day?"

"I do but look at this place."

"Yeah, your right Sharon usually goes a bit overboard on the decorations."

Mariah reached into her purse and pulled out an envelope handing it to Tessa, "Happy Valentines Day." She absolutely loved seeing that smile of Tessa's, the way her eyes completely lit up her entire face. "Are you going to open it?" Mariah asked with a laugh when she just sat there staring into her eyes.

Tearing open the envelope she pulled out the pink card with two girls holding hands on the front. It said,

To my Girlfriend,   
I love you with my whole heart,  
More and more each day  
Happy Valentines Day

"Oh, Mariah." She had no words as she opened the card and read the message.

"You are the peanut butter to my jelly was written in Mariah's messy handwriting. Tessa laughed as she remembered their conversation on Halloween about what costumes they should choose.

"Oh, I love it. Thank you." She stood and leaned over to wrap her in a tight embrace, Mariah absolutely lived for those hugs. "I've never actually had anyone get me a card for Valentines' Day before. Come to think of it I don't think I've ever had a Valentine before." Tessa admitted as Mariah stood to pull her closer. 

"Well, I'm honoured to be the first," Mariah stood on her tippy toes to kiss her. She loved when Tessa wore heels making their height difference more pronounced. Mariah could smell Tessa's coconut scented shampoo as her fingers wound through the dark locks. The kiss started softly at first and grew in intensity as Tessa pulled her even closer. Before their kiss got too heated for the crowded coffee shop they reluctantly pulled apart. 

"We'll save that for later," Tessa said with a wink as they took their seats across from each other once again. Reaching into her bag Tessa pulled out a card and handed it to Mariah, "I got you a card too but I made mine so it's probably not as nice as yours was."

Mariah took the folded piece of red construction paper where Tessa had cut out smaller pink hearts and glued them to the front. "No, I love it and it means more to me that you made it."

"Well I had a hard time finding cards for same-sex couples, it was all boyfriend and girlfriend and husband and wife."

"I know I had to go to three different stores to find that one." Mariah opened the card where Tessa had written, 

My Mariah,  
Especially today, I hope you feel how much I love you and how grateful I am to have you in my life. I am so excited to be sharing our first Valentines Day together. I hope it's the first of many.  
XOXO Tessa

Tessa got up when she saw a tear on Mariah's cheek. "Hey, why are you crying?" She asked kneeling down beside her girlfriend and swiping away the tears.

"I love it. We've been through so much these past few months and I feel like we're stronger than ever."

"We are," Tessa replied cupping Mariah's cheeks and looking into her eyes. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

*****  
Tessa had it all planned. She wanted to do something special for Mariah to show her how much she meant to her. How thankful she was that she had given her another chance, countless chances, probably more than she deserved. So, while she at work she got things ready. She didn't have much money left but she still wanted to be able to do something special even if she couldn't buy her a nice gift. She used some of the money she had left to get some groceries for the dinner she planned to make that night. She wanted to cook for her even if she wasn't the best cook in the world and she hoped it would turn out decent. Some of the ingredients they already had so she got the rest of the items on her list and headed back to the apartment. Luckily they had a bottle of wine already and she planned to sing to her since Mariah always said she loved hearing her sing. At least it was something she could do for her and it didn't cost anything.

*****

Mariah was going to be home any minute and Tessa was still running around trying to get everything done. She had already changed and did her hair and makeup and the chicken was almost ready so she lit the candles on the island and set the wine glasses on the counter. She wouldn't have enough time to clean up the mess that was made while cooking. God she hoped she wasn't forgetting anything. 

Hearing the key in the lock Tessa took a deep breath as she moved through the beaded curtain entering the living room. "Hey, baby."

"Wow, you look amazing," Mariah said stopping in the open doorway. "What's all this?" Mariah asked dropping her keys into the bowl and glancing at the flickering candles scattered throughout the room.

"It's your Valentine's surprise."

"I thought that's what the card was for."

"I couldn't just get you a card. I want to show you how much you mean to me and this is our first Valentines together."

"Tessa you don't have the money to spend on me right now."

"I didn't spend that much money. I made you the card and we had most of this stuff already." The oven timer went off signaling their dinner was ready. "Why don't you pour the wine."

Mariah looked at the mess in the kitchen and laughed, "What exactly did you make 'cause it looks like a bomb went off in here." The countertop was strewn with breadcrumbs that somehow didn't make it into the food. Various pans and bowls were in the sink and on the stove and sauce had dripped onto one of the burners. One of the pans even had burnt sauce in the bottom of it.

"I know it's a mess. I just hope it tastes good."

"I'm sure it will." Mariah handed Tessa her glass of wine as they grabbed their plates and headed over to the couch. She had decided to make Chicken Parmesan with a salad to go along with it. "This looks amazing."

Tessa waited not so patiently to see what she thought. Mariah looked up to see her girlfriend staring at her. "It's really good Tess."

"Really?" she asked taking a bite to see for herself. She wouldn't put it past her to lie just to her to make her feel better. Mariah would never admit to hating it because she would never want to hurt Tessa's feelings. 

After dinner, Tessa took their plates to the kitchen setting them into the already full sink. "Don't worry I'll clean up later."

"Don't worry I'll help."

"Oh, you don't have to I made the mess."

"No, you cooked so the least I can do is help clean up."

"Well before we think about that I have a surprise for you." Tessa made her way over and grabbed her guitar where she had placed it earlier. 

"Your gonna sing to me?" 

"Unfortunately it's not something I wrote but I think this song describes how I feel about you." Tessa closed the case and settled the guitar on her lap strumming until she found the right chord.

I can't imagine what it'd be like  
Livin' each day in this life  
Without you. Without you  
One look from you  
I know you understand  
This mess we're in you know is just so, out of hand.

Oh, I just can't get enough  
How much do I need to fill me up'  
It feels so good it must be love  
It's everything that I've been dreaming of  
I give up. I give in. I let go  
Let's begin  
Cause no matter what I do  
Oh (oh)  
My heart is filled with you

Mariah swiped at the tears filling her eyes. She always loved watching Tessa sing. She loved how happy it made her, how she became one with the music, and how she could put everything she was thinking or feeling into it. 

When she finished she placed the guitar back into the case and made her way over to the couch grabbing Mariah's hands. "I love you."

"I love you too. And I loved it, you singing to me is the best gift you could have given me."

"Really? 'Cause I hate I couldn't get you a real gift especially since it's our first Valentine's together."

Mariah reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind Tessa's ear. "You don't need to buy me anything to show me how much you care. That song said it all."

"Even if it's not one of my songs?"

"Even if. Besides you've started writing again lately so you'll have a ton of new songs in no time. And dinner was wonderful even if you did massacre the kitchen in the process."

Tessa dropped her head in her hands with a laugh. The kitchen was a complete mess and she was definitely not looking forward to cleaning later. Mariah reached out and stroked down Tessa's back as she lifted her head and turned to look at her.

"Now I have something for you." Mariah got up and went over to the closet picking up a bag she had stashed in there earlier. "Two things actually."  
She handed the bag to Tessa and watched as she pulled out the heart-shaped box of chocolates. 

"Chocolate, you know me too well. This is really the way to a girls heart." 

"Of course I know you and your "secret" chocolate stashes," Mariah said making sure to put quotes around the word secret. Tessa was not good at hiding things and Mariah found a few of her stashes around their apartment. That girl definitely had a sweet tooth and she hoarded chocolate like a squirrel stored nuts. 

Placing the box of chocolates onto the coffee table for later she reached back into the bag laughing as she pulled out a black and white teddy bear holding a tiny guitar. "Oh my god, this is so cute." She hugged it to her chest and leaned in to give her girlfriend a kiss, "I love it."

This was definitely the best Valentine's either of them had ever had and Mariah hoped there were many more to come in their future.


End file.
